


The Importance of a Locked Door

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One of the Gallagher kids walks in on Ian and Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of a Locked Door

"Oh fuck. Fuck, Ian. Mmm god" MIckey pants as the redhead thrusts deep inside him. Sweat rolls down both men’s backs. Ian’s smile flashes brightly as he continues to push inside Mickey. 

Suddenly there’s footsteps running down the halls and the bedroom door smashes open as Carl comes crashing through the door, a super soaker gun in his hand. 

"You’re so deadd" Debbie yells out as she quickly follows but stops at the sight of her brother and the Milkovich kid. 

"Fuck" Ian quickly pulls out of Mickey as he finds his boxers on the ground and pulls them on. Mickey quickly wraps the sheets that were once covering the bed around his body.

"What the fuck, man!" He yells, looking up at Ian. "You can’t lock a fuckin door? Jesus!"

Ian quickly looks at Mickeys then back at Debbie, wide eyed. 

"Debbie… I uhh"

Debbie laughs lightly. “Ha don’t worry about it. I watched a documentary on sex positions at Holly’s. Nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

Ian nods his head and smiles awkwardly. “ohh uh okay”

"Wait a minute, " Carl says getting up from his fallen position on the floor, looking at Ian"You’re the plunger?"

Mickey rolls his eyes and falls back down on the bed, exasperated. 


End file.
